Toichiro Suzuki
|-|Normal Appearance= |-|100%= Summary Toichiro Suzuki is a major antagonist in the Mob Psycho 100 anime and manga series. He is the leader of the worldwide organization of espers, Claw, and uses his army of psychic individuals to attempt to take control over the governments of the world. In reality, though, Toichiro only uses this to make some sort of mark on the world. even if it means causing mass destruction with no real end-goal. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-A, likely 6-C | 6-C, far higher through Self-Destruction Name: Toichiro Suzuki Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Esper, Human, Leader and Founder of Claw Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Psychic Energy Manipulation and Projection, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Power Bestowal, and Absorption, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Levitation, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense spirits and psychic auras; granted an artificial esper long-range ESP and detected Sho while he was invisible), Non-Physical Interaction (All Espers are capable of exorcising and fighting intangible spirits), Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Regenerated from his entire body being twisted repeatedly by Mob), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Body Control (Muscle Augumentation), Transformation (After reaching 80% his psychic aura completely changes, and reaching 100% completely changes his body), Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism (Came close to permanently exorcising Dimple, who could come back from being reduced to raw energy and lone molecules), Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced), and Curse Manipulation (Powerful enough espers can resist or outright ignore the effects of curses, such as Sakurai's perfume), Immense Pain Tolerance (Wasn't notably flinched by breaking his arms trying to break through Mob's barrier and having his body repeatedly twisted) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Considered granting 600 espers powers on the level of scars and division leaders a "drop in the bucket" compared to his powers. Collectively these espers could flatten buildings in an area around him) | Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Fought evenly with 100% Mob, who can do this . Compressed a tower on Mob, and electrified the clouds he had produced) | Island level '''(Much stronger than before. Part of his 100% explosion generated this much energy. Generated a cluster of explosions this large. Overwhelmed Mob to the point where he thought he could die from Toichirou's attacks and sent him flying through his own compressed ball of buildings. Flattened a large amount of skyscapers with a palm), '''far higher through self-destruction (100% Mob couldn't contain the full power of his explosion, requiring him to transfer the energy into growing a massive stalk of broccoli. Could have possibly created a mushroom cloud this large should it have gone off) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Mob in combat, who could react to the lightning he created at 40% of his power) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Should be comparable to 100% Mob, who could chuck a ball of compressed buildings towards the ground at high speeds) Striking Strength: Town Class+ (Can enhance his physical strikes with psychic energy) | Large Mountain Class, likely Island Class| Island Class (Broke 100% Mob's arm with a punch) Durability: Town level+ (Took a large amount of punishment from 100% Mob, although he was still somewhat held back) | Large Mountain level, likely Island level (Tanked dozens of building being compressed on him by Mob, and rapidly exchanged attacks with him as the fight progressed) | Island level (Broke through the hold of a bloodlusted 100% Mob. Later Mob broke his own arm trying to punch him, and was only defeated due to an overload of his own power) Stamina: Extremely high. Supplied over 600 Espers with his powers, who wreaked havoc across Spice City for days on end. Fought for an extended period of time against 100% Mob, going through multiple different emotional explosions while only tapping into a part of his power. Can regain his stamina through absorbing energy Range: Over a kilometer. Should be comparable to Mob, who could pull up skyscrapers from this high from that distance in the sky. Coated Mob's entire cloud with electricity. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Led a covert organization of espers for decades, and is extremely capable in combat with his esper powers. Weaknesses: Gets dizziness and headaches from using too much of his power, can't sustain and control his full power for too long as he will self-destruct from his own power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Toichiro's energy stock.octet-stream.png|Energy Storage Toichiroenergy.gif|Energy Transfer Toichiro_Energy.gif|Energy Projection Toichirtelekinesis.gif|Telekinesis Toichiroexplode.gif|Explosion Inducement Toichiro_Gravity_Manipulation.jpg|Gravity Control Touichirou_elemental_manip.gif|Elemental Manipulation Ethereal Cloning Touichirou .gif|Ethereal Cloning Father-son_charge_bomb.png|Charge Bomb * Esper Abilities: Suzuki is by far one of the most powerful espers introduced in the series. As such, he is a toolbox of psychokinetic powers, including various forms of psychic energy blasts and constructs, gravity control, and control over the psychic energy of himself and others. He has traveled the whole world and has not once found an esper capable of matching him prior to his encounter to Mob, and even then, he was only felled through an overload of his own psychic energy. His psychic aura takes on a red hue with a circuit-board overlay. ** Psychic Energy Storage: Suzuki has the ability to accumulate psychic energy over time, being able to amass massive pools of it. As of his fight with Mob, he had accumulated 20 years worth of psychic energy. ** Power Output Control: Toichiro can control the output of his own psychic powers. Typically, accessing larger portions of his power has negative side-effects starting with 40%. At this point he starts to experience headaches and dizziness, which places a larger strain on him with visible blood vessels at 55%. Reaching 80%, his power is fundamentally different to the point where it couldn't be detected by other espers, with his vessels being more pronounced and his eyes changing to a reptilian appearance, slightly bleeding. 100% output places a massive tool on him, expanding his muscles and radiating flame-like psychic energy from various points in his body. ** Psychic Energy Transfer: Suzuki is one of the few espers shown in the series with the ability to grant his powers to other espers and even non-espers to create artificial espers. He did this to create an army of 600 espers which each had power to rival members of Claw's elite scars. This energy can also be recalled at a later time back to Suzuki, over large distances. ** Psychic Energy Absorption: Suzuki, like Mob, can absorb the attacks and energy of other espers. He keeps the Ultimate 5 as spare batteries of sorts in this respect, and can absorb energy from attacks aimed at him, restoring his former strength by taking in an attack from ???% Mob. It seems he also experiences emotions held by the user of the energy he absorbs. ** Psychic Energy Projection: Like many espers, Suzuki can project his psychic energy in concentrated blasts, pinpoint lasers, whip-like constructs, or explosive spheres of energy. ** Telekinesis: A standard esper ability Suzuki has immense affinity to. He can levitate himself, manipulate objects and people with his mind, and utilize it for concussive force that could shatter through 100% Mob's barriers. ** Explosion Inducement: Suzuki has demonstrated the power to cause spontaneous fiery explosions, utilizing it to swiftly finish off opponents. At 80%, he was able to create a concentrated steam of explosions that enveloped and severely damaged Mob. ** Gravity Control: Like Ishiguro, Toichiro can control and manipulate gravity. He used this to drastically increase Mob's weight, causing him to lose his balance and take extra damage from an attack. ** Elemental Powers: Suzuki has shown the ability to effortlessly perform aerokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and electrokinesis, calling the abilities child's play. At 40% power output, he was able to generate lightning storms that he can control using nearby clouds. ** Ethereal Cloning: Suzuki can create ethereal clones of himself. This ability was utilized when Reigen attempted to catch him off guard by punching him square in the face. ** Triple-Layered Barrier: Suzuki utilized three psychic barriers layered as one single barrier. This makes him nearly incredibly difficult to damage. ** Charge Bomb: Suzuki combines his energy with his son in order to create a powerful blast of energy. Key: < 20% | 20% - 80% | 80% - 100% Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Keiji Mogami (Mob Psycho 100) Mogami's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Parents Category:Adults